Broken Man
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Cheers. When Frasier is feeling down, he goes to sit in Sam's office but he starts feeling a pain in his chest. What will happen when Sam walks in and finds the Frasier isn't fooling around? Will Diane be the one to save him, or will Sam be the hero?


It was another day at Cheers as Diane Chambers strolled over to the tired looking Frasier Crane, who was sat at the bar drinking scotch on the rocks. Diane knew that he was a broken man, since she had left him at the alter but she loved Sam Malone, even though she wouldn't admit it. Frasier downed the brown liquid and slammed the empty glass down on the bar.

"Same again please Woody," Frasier said.

Woody poured Frasier another drink and after he finished the drink he looked to the left of him to see Diane just standing there and she was about to say something. She walked closer to him and sat down next to him at the bar and he sighed deeply as he knew what was coming.

"Fraiser, I-" Diane started.

"It's fine Diane... I'm already broken... Don't try and break me even more," Frasier said.

He looked hurt as he got up from the bar and walked towards Sam's office, then he knocked twice, then entered shutting the door behind him. Sam wasn't in the office at the moment so Frasier sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Frasier was so furious yet miserable at the same time and he was about to get up from the sofa when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest, like he had been stabbed. He winced and gasped at the pain, then his left arm felt funny. He stood up and that's when he got another pain in his chest, that was more painful than the one before.

He clutched his chest with his right hand as he leaned against the nearest wall. He was finding it harder to breathe and he was getting light headed. Frasier could hear the voices from the bar in the other room, getting further away as a ringing noise took over his hearing. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he felt himself hit the cold hard floor.

The pain in his chest, was stronger than before and he groaned. It was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He clutched his chest with both hands and as he felt a sharp pain in his chest once more, he groaned in agony. Then everything went black and the last thing he saw was the ceiling of Sam's office.

* * *

Diane was sitting at the bar wondering whether to go and talk to Frasier or to leave him alone and let him think. At that moment Sam walked in to the bar and was greeted by everyone as he hung up his jacket. He walked down towards the bar and he was stopped by Diane as she stood up and walked infront of him.

"Frasier's in your office,"

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Sam asked confused.

"I think he wanted to talk to you," Diane explained.

"I'll go talk to him,"

Sam walked away from Diane and towards his office, then he opened the door and stepped inside, he shut the door behind him and that's when he turned and saw Frasier. Frasier was lying there lifeless on the floor and he froze for a moment, before he ran over to him and dropped to his knees beside Frasier. Sam brought up his hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when Frasier didn't respond and he began to panic.

"Frasier, this isn't funny," Sam told him.

With no response Sam held his ear above Frasier's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds Sam didn't feel or hear anything and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Sam quickly sat back and put two shaking fingers under Frasier's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he didn't feel the slightest beat under his fingers he panicked. Sam instantly got up to his feet and rushed over to his office door, he pulled it open and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Someone call an ambulance! There's a man in here who isn't breathing and doesn't have a pulse," Sam yelled.

Everyone was alert as they looked over to see Sam who was so pale that it looked like all the blood had drained from his face. Cliff was the one to reach for the phone and to call for an ambulance. Sam stood there not knowing what to and Diane was running towards him, then he rushed back in to his office, followed by a frantic Diane.

Diane instantly dropped down beside Frasier and put one hand on Frasier's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together. She leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. Sam was standing watching, not knowing what to do and then Diane looked at him.

"Sam I need your help," Diane said.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Sam replied as he dropped to his knees on the other side of Frasier.

"I need you to do chest compressions," Diane stated.

Sam watched her as she worked on Frasier and as Diane applied more pressure on Frasier's chest, she panted slightly and sweat began to form on her brow. When she reached 30, she did a finger sweep of Frasier's mouth, then hesitantly hunched over Frasier's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Come on Frasier," Diane murmured.

Diane took a deep breath and then held his chin as she parted Frasier's lips, before sealing his rough lips with her own. She exhaled two breaths in to Frasier's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees and looked at Sam. Frasier's head lolled to the side lifelessly once again as Diane didn't hold it in place, then she looked at Sam and Diane felt panic inside her heart.

"I don't know what to do, I've never learnt CPR Diane," Sam said.

"Alright, when I reach 30 I need you to give him two breaths and pinch his nose closed, okay?" Diane panted as she continued with the compressions.

Sam nodded hesitantly and moved to kneel beside Frasier's head, waiting for Diane's orders. Sam was wondering where the ambulance was and how long the ambulance would take. When Diane finally reached thirty she sat back with her hands on her knees. Then Sam nervously bent down to Frasier's face, he pinched his nose with his hand and then took a breath, then he covered Frasier's lips with his own and he blew a breath in to his mouth. At that moment two paramedics rushed through the door of Sam's office and Sam had never been so relieved as he sat back, wiping his mouth.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short and very OOC, but it's still a Cheers fic. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think :)**


End file.
